About our roles
by lorvity
Summary: Due to a diplomatic incident, the Enterprise is urgently called to participate in the peace treaties on Orbiph3, a planet with... very special mores. If I have intrigued you, read and comment; !


**About our roles**

"Captain, a message from Admiral Pike" Uhura announced. Jim smiled, rising from his chair

"Send Lieutenant," he said taking a few steps forward. In an instant the face of Christopher Pike filled the screen.

"Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock .. Well, I see that you are not able to destroy the ship, boy," he said with a smile, Jim laughed

"Not **yet** .. glad to see you in health, Sir" simply said "Even though I'm pretty sure this is not a courtesy call, I'm wrong?" Pike nodded

"We have a mission entrusted to you, is of the utmost urgency that you go on Orbiph3" Kirk squeezed his eyes, confused

"We have to participate in the peace treaties? I thought that this order had been given to Leviator" Pike sighed slightly

"Indeed it's so .. but there have been problems between Captain Homars ... and the ambassadors" Jim turned briefly meeting the gaze, curious as his own, of his first officer

"Sir, if you can, you might be a little more specific?" The admiral nodded again, but waited a few seconds before asking "How do you know about their customs?"

"Everything, to be honest," he said quietly. Jim noticed that Spock look at him surprised, along with the rest of the crew, Pike gave him a puzzled look

"Really?"

"Yes, Sir, really .." said suppressing a half-laugh

"a really bad day! I am no longer able to eat anything that resembled a"

"I understand, Jim!" stopped him visibly embarrassed ".. I do not think that I am capable of this for a long time, however" he whispered, suppressing a smile

"Wait a second, are you **there**?" Pike gave him an annoyed glance

"Yes, I'm on the planet, I'm trying to get amnesty for Homars, Commander Chun and 24 other crew members" made a face somewhere between amused and resigned

"For the moment at least, seem to be increasing,"

"With all due respect Sir, it would be better to resolve the misunderstanding and to continue the treaty with Homars, rather than endanger another vessel of the fleet?" Pike sighed

"It is not possible. After.. ahm, the injury, the captain has performed in a very colorful and, not at all elegant, venting of his own cultural differences" Jim laughed instantly

"Ahaha, no, I can't believe!" Pike snorted "There is nothing to laugh about, _Captain_!" but it was all too evident that he was holding back a smile, then Spock took a step toward the screen

"Excuse me if I'm intruding, Sir, but I do not think I've figured out exactly as the captain may have offended the minister," Pike smiled "Right, well, I guess you do not know exactly about mores on Orbiph, am I wrong?" the vulcan thinned his gaze

"Not of this people in particular, no Sir" Kirk looked at him amused. God! It seemed as though at any moment he started to inflict himself with his own cint.

The very thought provoked a laughter that he immediatly tried to keep inside the gorge. He looked up at the Vulcan, meeting his gaze directly. **Opss**

"You must know, Spock, that this people, although it is equipped with highly advanced technology, have instincts .. let's say a little.. _less advanced_" Jim sighed fun

"Let's say a _little more_ than _little advanced'' _whispered going to sit on the chair, Pike flashed him, then spoke again

-Yes, well, it is customary among the Orbiphans, to seek new spouses with some frequency, is a kind of polygamy .. I must admit it is rather difficult for me to explain it without messing ..-

Jim interrupted him, "Sir, if you do not mind I think I can explain to both you, as you can imagine this was a topic of my particular interest," he said with a smile. Behind him he heard a resigned snort, not even turned around to see who it was, he knew it was Uhura.

In fact, he still could not understand why she and Spock have broken. From his point of view as a couple they were really, **really** _perfectly compatible_, well, at least in regard to the consideration that they have of him, they traveled on the same frequency, that is!

Pike smiled "Why not, boy, we're listening!" said, sitting up more comfortably

Kirk stood up "To begin with, the population is divided into 2 categories, the division is exclusively male, women have their own, based on the richness of their family, but though I usually tend not to be male, rather .." said with a wink and a smile born mostly in feel a new snorted behind him ".. trust me, it is not important. Speaking of men however, the 2 categories are the Aro and Druie. They are different, said bluntly, for the role they play in sexual intercourse" He waited a second, not surprised to see a gaze between amused and shocked by Pike, Spock looked at him in amazement, but lasted less than a second before regaining his usual control.

"Are you saying that .." "Oh yeah! The Aro, emh .. _dominate_ and the Drui submit to them, _very happily _to tell the truth, but I think that you have already noticed that eh?" he said with a big smile, Pike blushed slightly "Kirk!"

"Ok I figured, well, they are easily recognizable, the Aro, usually carry a weapon with the arms of their family, the Drui rather wear a jewel or um .. an ornament with the same symbol that is given during the marriage ceremony. A Aro can have only one wife, who is chosen by the parents during their early childhood. So to compensate I guess, have the right to form a veritable harem of Drui, of course, chosen by them. Have harems, I think that if you call Sherpa .. Sherso .. no no! Sherlo!" He corrected

"Having a large and thriving Sherlo, with young and beautiful Drui is a matter of great prestige. An Aro, for this reason, always looking for new guys, with which to bind. Oh one thing! It is important to never touch a Druo while he is intimate with his man, the reactions of the Aro will certainly be very violent, are possessive and very jealous, especially towards their favorite Drui, called Poska " Spock opened his mouth to speak but Jim, preceded him "can be recognized because they are always very close to its Aro, and why Well, they often enter into intimacy with him, in the most unexpected moments to say the truth, not to mention that the clothes are the finest silks and jewels more elaborate "ended with a smile

Spock pressed his lips "It was not my question Captain, although I thank you for the clarification," he said. Pike giggled

"Ah, so what?" he asked with a shrug. Spock stiffened.

"You said that they often tend to get intimacy, I would ask questions about it. It seems, from what you have just explained, they choose to do this even in public places, I'm wrong?" Jim smiled, Pike grimaced turning his face

"Spock, they choose to do it anywhere, in front of anyone, at any time," he said simply trying not to laugh. He looked at the face of his first officer, outside seemed serious, but he was sure, if he could take a look inside of that evil little brain, would have seen bewilderment, surprise and annoyance. He smiled. They had known little, 3 months, but really, could not deceive him with something so easy.

"I understand .." he turned to the admiral, "I guess then that Captain Homars had accidentally touched one of Druie during a moment of intimacy," said

"Is correct," he said resignedly

"Wait a minute, Sir. To go on the planet must choose its own .. ah! I had not explained it .. Well, "he said, turning toward the Vulcan" Unless you want to have a thousand marriage proposals, and, _trust me_, it is very difficult to refuse without making them angry, it is best to choose a mate with whom to pretend to have a relationship .. serious, as understood by them though, let's say "Spock's eyes narrowed

"I do not think I understood Captain .." Jim smiled, ooh, 'I do not think I understood Captain' my ass

"I think so, but to be clear .. yes, it is necessary that the couple give the show ... of course, being humans, we can limit ourselves to something less hard, you know .. petting, foreplay, kissing. Some palpated in the few right places and you're done, "he concluded, Spock remained silent for a moment" Yes Spock, you have my permission to remain on the ship "smiled reassuringly

Pavel chuckled, Sulu glared him, was not very convincing, however, and inevitably he smiled after a couple of seconds. In an instant the whole bridge was surrounded by laughter, not too much withheld. Jim turned bothered

"Gentlemen .." said imperative, the crew regained his composure in a moment. He certainly knew that the situation was funny, but he was still one of their superiors (top), they could not afford to disrespect him like that.

_Of course_, a little voice inside him said, _they would not have laughed if __**you **__had not wanted to mock him_, but the blonde ignored it instead focusing on Spock, who looked at him briefly and then turn his gaze to Pike as if nothing had happened.. _mm not good_ ..

"You were asking something, Captain .." Jim thought for a moment, "Oh yeah!" he said, turning towards the screen

"What happened to his companion?, I guess he has rented one, for the occasion .." Spock stiffened instantly

"**Rented** Sir?" Kirk nodded "Yes, it is common practice to hire a partner if you do not have one, you can do this to the market of the port, outside the walls of the city" the Vulcan looked disgusted for a second, then turned away without saying a word

"I fear that this is no longer possible, Captain" Jim turned to the Admiral

"In what way?" Pike sighed, "The minister has investigated on the companions of Homars and the others and discovered the scam, they arrested all of them and all the crew who had remained on the ground, fortunately not many, for some it is enough a penalty, but others have had the brilliant idea of resisting to the arrest .. "Jim sighed, "Idiots!"

Pike smiled "Do not worry I'm already pulling them out, but this complicates your situation ..** no companions**!" said running a hand through his hair and looking at him directly into his eyes "Should I be clearer?"

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then Jim smiled shyly, trying it as best he could.

"No Sir .. how many of us must get on the planet?"

"A team of four, at least, then if other members of the crew want to visit the planet they can do, but _if I were you _I would advise men to stay on the ship" ended with an eloquent glance

"_I will surely do_, Sir," he said, he turned to Sulu

"Lieutenant, how long will we enter in orbit of the planet?"

"Taking this warp speed precisely, in an hour and fifty-two minutes, Captain" Jim nodded "Increases it in order to arrive between an hour and a half at most, is that possible?" Sulu smiled "Yes, Sir!"

"Well, sorry to interrupt the communication, but it seem to need me at the embassy. I will send you the rest of the documentation soon.. Captain, Mr. Spock" the commander took a step forward

"Live long and prosper, Admiral," "See you soon, Admiral" concluded in unison, they looked at each other for a moment then the screen went blank.

Jim smiled, "Well gentlemen, I need two men," he said, clapping his hands "Some _volunteer_?"


End file.
